


Room Arrangements

by tstrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF, ice dance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash
Summary: A thought that won't escape my head about HPC over the weekend and a little bit different formatting than I'm used to but I think it works for the fic. It's not alot of dialogue and more of a story telling type fic, let me know if you like it or prefer more dialogue!! It's long so brace youselves. It didn't feel right making it more than one part. I love comments!





	Room Arrangements

Sitting on her couch, watching TV and recovering from a long training day, Tessa receives a text from Kaitlyn.  
"Hey girl! So I know HPC is this weekend and I know we requested to room together, but Andrew is whining that I room with him, is that cool?"  
Tessa laughs at this text figuring she would get it at some point.  
"Hahaha, I was wondering how long I would have to wait to get this from you. It's no problem, I guess I'm rooming with Scott now since he's out of a roommate too." 

"I knew you would be fine with it. Almost too fine... you and Scott?"

"We'll talk this weekend. Enjoy the rest of your week. Can't wait to see you xoxo"  
Tessa ended the conversation at that. She didn't know what to tell Kaitlyn in the moment so she left it open. Her and Scott were in an interesting position. Not together, but not not together. They've done stuff that you wouldn't do as platonic best friends, but they aren't together all the time. She figures she should tell him the news.  
"Update from Kaitlyn, were both out of a roommate. So I guess you're stuck with me this weekend."

Scott is over the moon, but plays it cool.  
"Too bad. I was looking forward to bro time. But I guess you'll do."

She chuckled to herself, reading it in Scott's sarcastic and dry tone.  
"That's what I told Kaitlyn too. You'll have to do ;)"

The wink she added, stirring the pot with her damn emojis. He acted like he hated it but secretly loves it.  
"Dinner tonight?" Completely ignoring the emoji, asking a serious question as his reply. 

"Sure, my place or yours?"

"Mine. You don't cook. Be here for 6:30. Dinner will be ready. See you ;)"

He added an emoji... she's suddenly intrigued because it's rare he adds one. 

"Stepping up your game with a wink, nice move, Moir."

"Gotta keep up to my incredibly talented and beautiful partner"  
Did he over step things, revealing too much? No, he's said stuff like that to her before.

She's looking at her phone, smiling like an idiot. Out of the blue compliments get her every time. She's too distracted by the message she doesn't respond. Doesn't want to ruin something already so perfectly finished. 

It's 6:25 and she's heading down to his place. 2 floors apart in the same building. Easy to spend the night at each other's places and then scoot back in the morning to their own without anyone of their nosy neighbours figuring it out.  
Sleepovers. Super platonic. Sometimes they were platonic. Sometimes there was no sleeping. It depends how the day went. Tessa figures today there will be actual sleeping involved considering this was one of their longest training days of the off season. She knocks twice then lets herself in. It's kind of their thing. They don't need to wait for permission from the other to let them in.  
"Hey" she gets in the door, seeing Scott in the kitchen, plating the food. He was right, it would be ready when she got there. Walking closer to him, latching her arm around his waist, placing a kiss on the back of his shoulder, she takes in his smell but also the smell of dinner.  
"How was your afternoon?" He didn't see her much, she was in a massage and some yoga, while he was at the gym. It's all at the same facility so they crossed paths when she changed rooms.  
"Relaxing for the time being. The morning was a lot so I figured there wouldn't be anything to help me fully relax. But this, this is good." She tells him as they walk over to the table, carrying plates of food and he's got a bottle of wine.  
The conversation flows with ease like it always does, and then they reach the point where Scott asks about the roommate situation for high performance camp.

"So Andrew is ditching me huh? Can't believe he doesn't value bro time."  
"I don't get any good girl talk with Kaitlyn either, so I guess were both shit out of luck."  
"I guess, but I get to spend the entire weekend with my favorite person in the whole world, so I can't complain." His words are so sly, she almost doesn't catch what he said. He immediately goes in for another bite, hoping his hint will just flow into the conversation.  
"Best friend, favorite person, beautiful, talented. You're on a roll, you know that right?" She says as she smirks and cocks her head to the side a little bit, continuing to eat.  
"I'd be on a better roll if this food turned out better."  
There was nothing wrong with the food, he just wanted to see what kind of response he would get from her.  
"The food is perfect. Thank you." She's sincere with her response and it's left at that. 

They find more things to talk about as they both finish up their dinner. Like their brains are on auto pilot, he does the dishes and she retreats to the couch, taking the corner seat as per usual. He does the dishes when they are at his place, and she does them at hers. It's a domestic living routine that came about once they moved to Montreal. It's one or two days a week they sleep in their own beds, by themselves. That's if they get home from training and crash immediately, which usually happens on Friday's cause it's the end of the week.  
He finishes the dishes and they pick a movie and cuddle on the couch. Usually their amount of sleep for the night will depend on if they actually watch the movie or not, and how long it takes them to move from the couch to the bedroom. Sometimes they don't even make it till the bedroom until it's time for round 2 around 1 am. Today they are for sure just watching the movie. Scott is practically asleep on Tessa's shoulder, still with both hands wrapped around her waist. The movie finishes and she nudges him awake, leading him to the bedroom with their hands clasped together. He takes off his shirt and brushes his teeth, and she goes into her drawer in his dresser and pulls out a sleeping shirt and some little pj shorts. She does her night time routine by the time he's already in bed. It's a very domestic and married thing to do. Have a drawer of the other's clothing at your place for when sleepovers happen. Have the same couple of night time routines. It's like they have been rehearsing it for years. They kind of have been, but no one really knows about it.  
She finishes up in the bathroom, goes and crawls into her side of the bed, also domestic, to have a side. She nuzzles her way into his arms, they kiss and she rolls over so they're spooning and they fall asleep like that.  
In the morning they wake up together, make breakfast together, sometimes it gets messy and other times it's pretty tame. She goes and gets dressed and he stays in his pj's. When they finish breakfast, they make out for a while to get them through the day, acting platonic and stuff is a lot of work for two people who really aren't platonic but claim to be nothing but. She leaves him standing in his doorway as she sneaks down to her apartment to get her skating stuff together. They meet in the lobby at promptly 6am and Scott always offers to drive to the rink, even though Tessa insists on driving but he never let's her.  
Today, Tessa's thoughts are consumed by how she promised to explain to Kaitlyn what is going on between her and Scott, but she hopes that Kaitlyn will just get it. It's not one of those things you can really explain without telling everything. She wants to tell everyone everything all of the time. She loves Scott, more than platonically, but isn't sure he's on the same page.  
He really loves her. His thoughts are consumed by how perfect she is, how perfect he wants this weekend to be, and how perfect the day goes because he's with her. He was happy to stay with Andrew because he was finally going to spill the beans about his relationship with Tessa and ask for advice on what to do next. But now all he can think about is how he's going to tell Tessa that all he wants, every second of everyday is to be with her and only her. So they go on with their day, acting platonic around the rink, trying not to stir the pot in the elite skating community. Once they leave the rink and head to the gym, Scott parks in the back of the lot which he usually does so he can get away with stealing a couple kisses from Tessa before the second half of their day commences.  
That night, they did not sleep at all. Everything the day had in it lead up to the moment where Tessa skipped doing the dishes all together to practically jump him from across the room. They did it everywhere. On the couch, the floor, the hallway to the bedroom, finally making it to the bed. They had an early flight to Toronto for camp the next morning anyways so why not take advantage of the time they have together before needing to act platonic again, right?  
Scott goes back to his place at 4am to get his suitcase very loosely packed for their flight leaving at 6. They probably should've skipped the last round of sex but the other 3 were so good, they wouldn't dare. They go to the airport together, and for this rare occasion, they sit together on the flight, fighting the urge to touch each other the whole way. They get off the plane in Toronto, and Scott can't bear it anymore. He leans over and puts his hand on the small of her back and talks lightly into her ear.  
"I'm proud of you."  
She's confused. "For what?"  
"Keeping your hands off me that whole time" His smirk was so big he almost gave away their secret to passerby's in the airport.  
She rolled her eyes, with her dorky smile smeared across her face. 

They grab their bags and head off to the car that was assigned to pick them up and head to the hotel for an early check in. Obviously the rooms didn't switch at all, just the roommates. It's two queen beds. This should be interesting deciding where to sleep but they put their stuff on opposite sides of the rooms, claiming a bed as "theirs" but they'll figure out the real sleeping arrangement later.  
They head back out to the car so they make it in time to the rink for the opening speeches and ice breaker activities before everyone takes the ice to show their programs the next day. As soon as Tessa spots Kaitlyn from across the arena lobby, they ran into each others arms like in one of those romance movies her and Scott watch. It's cheesy but they savor every second of the embrace bringing them together again for what feels like hours. Scott and Andrew give each other a bro hug and then switch off, Andrew hugging Tessa politely, mean while Scott Moir being Scott Moir pulls Kaitlyn into a bear hug, kissing her cheek. Kaitlyn and Tessa pick up a conversation like they never stopped talking and Andrew and Scott briefly catch up before their attention is pulled away by a speaker. They have a fun afternoon, mingling with all of their friends. Scott, Chiddy, and Andrew ating like total maniacs being around each other again, bringing smiles to Tessa and Kaitlyn's faces. They don't mind being ignored by the boys, because it really has been a long time since everyone has seen each other. As the afternoon wraps up Kaitlyn and Tessa walk out of the arena together.  
"So do you wanna come hang out before dinner? The four of us should catch up, for real" Tessa mentions as she links arms with Kaitlyn, piling onto the bus that will take all the skaters back to the hotel.  
"Yeah! We have lots of time! I wont give Andrew a choice, it'll be great."  
Absent mindedly the two girls sit together on the bus, leaving Scott and Andrew to sit together. It's fine, but they both secretly wish they were sitting with their ladies to get in as much time with them as they can. As they unload from the bus, Kaitlyn goes over to Andrew, slipping her hand in his. Everyone knows they're together so it's no big deal.

"Were gonna hang out with Tessa and Scott for a bit before dinner. I hope that's okay"  
"Of course" he places a kiss on her forehead as they follow Tessa and Scott into the elevator and up to their room.

Thankfully the elevator ride is long and crammed, giving Scott lot's of time and an excuse to explore Tessa's spine with his hand. No one notices, they are standing in the back and people are constantly getting on and off. He was happy for once they were on the top floor.  
Kaitlyn and Tessa are snuggling together on Tessa's bed and Scott and Andrew are sitting on the side of Scott's. The four of them have a conversation until Kaitlyn brings up dinner that evening.  
"Do you know if this is a fancy thing? Or is it more casual? I don't know what to wear"  
"You'll look beautiful in anything you wear" Andrew pipes up as his girl is blushing from across the bed.  
"Let's go see what you have, I'll help you pick something out" Tessa tells her, giving them a chance to have the conversation Tessa knows Kaitlyn will make sure she gets by the end of the weekend.  
As the girls get up from the bed and head down a floor to Kaitlyn and Andrew's room, they make small talk until they get into the room. Kaitlyn lets Tessa in first, then promptly slams the door once she enters as well.

"Spill" Kaitlyn says with a smirk, forcing Tessa to think quickly.  
"I don't know what's going on. We skate together, cook dinner, cuddle, have sex sometimes sometimes we just sleep it depends, make breakfast, start-" Kaitlyn stops Tessa mid ramble.  
"Woah. You guys have sex? And it's happened more than once?" Kaitlyn's jaw drops to the floor demanding more information.  
"Yeah, I mean I don't know. Were practically married. It's like an unspoken routine that just sort of flows and I don't want it to stop anytime soon."  
"You love him"  
"Yep"  
"I knew it"  
"Yep. I can't believe I just said it all. I thought this conversation would be a little more graceful than this." Tessa admits, blushing.  
"But you have never had a conversation about labelling your relationship?"  
"I don't think we have ever felt the need to. It just happened so naturally and I'm happy and I'm pretty sure he's happy too, so I guess I never thought about needed to sit down and talk to him about it"  
"Same thing happened with Andrew, except we live together, so were pretty much already married. I'm so happy you guys finally came around" Kaitlyn admits pulling her into a hug.  
"Please don't say anything to anyone yet, okay? I think Scott and I are gonna have a conversation about it sometime soon"  
"Of course, your secret is safe with me.. and probably Andrew, but that's it I promise!"  
Tessa and Kaitlyn both start laughing as Tessa finally helps Kaitlyn pick out an outfit for dinner which is a mix between causal and business casual. They just looked up the restaurant and based their assumptions of how fancy it was off of reviews and pictures.

 

"Woah, seriously? I mean that's awesome! I knew it would happen eventually" Andrew tells Scott after he tells Andrew more or less the same story Tessa gave Kaitlyn.  
"I feel like that will be everyone's reaction if we come clean about it. Finally it happened"  
"Well I am really happy for you guys, have you talked about it though"  
"I'm glad you ditched me as a roommate this weekend. It gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to her about it." 

Kaitlyn lays out her outfit on the bed and they return to Tessa's room, walking in to see Scott and Andrew quickly finishing up a conversation and diverting it to the baseball game that is on the TV. Tessa shoots Scott a look and it's almost like he says "we'll talk later" without even saying anything. Tessa and Kaitlyn go over some things in Tessa's suitcase for her to wear and they come up with something quite similar to Kaitlyn's outfit. Nice jeans, a nice black blouse, a necklace, and some nude kitten heels. Not too dressy but not casual. Five minutes later Kaitlyn and Andrew confirm the time they are to meet everyone in the lobby and head back to their room.

"You guys were gone a while. Did Kaitlyn bring a lot of clothes?" Scott says as soon as the door closes.  
"A girl can never come too prepared, you know."  
"I suppose."  
Tessa walks over from the door to Scott's bed where he is laying on his back, with his arms open, inviting her into his embrace. 

"I need to get ready, we don't have time to cuddle right now, Scott"  
"Please, just a couple minutes" He's practically whining.  
"Fine" she surrenders easily and falls into his arms stretched out onto the bed.  
They lay there for a few minutes in silence, wrapped up in each other before Tessa starts to wiggle out of his grip.

"I really need to get ready now" she states as she sits up on the bed.  
"Before you get ready, I just want you to know that I love you Tess"  
It was so calm, so easy, and she loved how it sounded. It didn't sound the way it usually does coming from him. This time, there was something about how natural and raw it sounded. It wasn't a platonic I love you at all. He really meant it, not platonically at all. He hoped that her sixth sense of knowing how he feels would pick up on this. 

"I know, I love you too" She knew how he meant it, she meant it when she said it back.  
"For real?" He quizzed her.  
"For real." She gave him a kiss and got up to head to the bathroom to change and fix her hair and makeup. He was over the moon. It was so simple, like they had been saying it for years. Now that he thinks about it, maybe their subconscious has been. She walks out of the bathroom with her hair perfectly tousled, falling down her back. 

"Help me put this on?" She asks him holding out a necklace.  
Scott, still laying in bed, taking in the angel that just walked out of the bathroom, slowly starts to get up. He doesn't say anything, he just takes the necklace from her and positions himself behind her and she moves her hair out of the way so he has a better view. Once the necklace is hooked, Scott traces his hands down her shoulders, to her arms, and down to rest them on her hips as he presses kisses to her neck and shoulders. She leans into every kiss, feeling it more than the last. He hugs her from behind. 

"I never want to let go" he muffles into her neck.  
"You don't have to"  
He spins her around in his arms, bringing her in for a kiss. She breaks away and steps back looks at her watch.

"I hate to be a buzz kill but we have to be downstairs in five minutes. I'm going to reapply my lipstick since you managed to take it all off already. You should probably get dressed. But nothing too hard for me to take off later" she says with a wink as she goes back into the bathroom, leaving him planted in his place. How was he supposed to get dressed when she teased him like this.  
Somehow, he manages to change into his nice jeans and a black polo shirt and black dress shoes. They always coincidentally match so the outfits won't give anything away. Before they leave the room Scott tries going in for another kiss.  
"Ah ah, I just reapplied. It's my tactic to keep you at bay until we get back tonight" she's teasing him again so he huffs and settles with kissing her on the cheek.

Dinner was so hard for him. They sat across the table from each other and she rubbed her foot against his leg almost the whole time, until she accidentally kicked Meagan's leg, who was sitting next to her.  
"Sorry, I was just trying to stretch my leg." Tessa pleads.  
"Mhmm" Meagan doesn't buy it.  
That was too close of a call. But dinner is over and it was mostly a blur to Tessa. She was too busy focusing on Scott's suppressed reactions to her under the table shenanigans to take in most of the conversations around her.

Back at the hotel, Scott is waiting very patiently as Tessa takes her time digging for their room key. He wants in that room. Now. She finally opens the door and they both walk in, trying not to make a scene. She walks over to her suitcase and pulls out her rocky t shirt, a shirt she wears to bed before a competition. This wasn't a competition but it had the same feel. He watches her as she takes off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear and then she pulls the shirt on. She turns around and smirks at him, then crawls into her bed. 

"So your bed tonight?" Scott asks her.  
"You can sleep in here if you want, but we are roommates for the weekend, remember? Roommates don't usually sleep together." What. A. Tease. Basically telling him there was no sex in it for him tonight he sighs and goes over to his suitcase to change into his pyjama pants. He huffs as he falls into his own bed. 

"I guess we do get on the ice at 8 tomorrow morning, wouldn't want to be too tired considering this is program debut..." he longs for her to give in, making his truth sound like a sob story. She's silent for a minute and he's growing impatient for her response. Finally her hears her sheets wrestle and rolls over to see him staring at her from his bed. 

"Get over here" she tells him, moving over to make room for him. He jumps out of his bed, turns out the lamp on his side, and nestles into Tessa. 

"You owe me" he whispers.  
"Don't worry, I'll be owing you for a lot of things for a long time. Sleep tight, babe." He can feel her smile creep across his forehead as he buries his head farther into her. Babe. He always called her that as more of a pet name. But to here her say it, that solidifies everything.

**Author's Note:**

> it was long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments! I wish HPC happened like this


End file.
